


Charot o Harot

by kaitothesoo



Series: Kaisoo Bestfriend AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrity!AU, Fluff, M/M, bestfriend!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kaisoo version ng Totropahin o Jojowain but binigyan lamang ng mas catchy na title.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Kaisoo Bestfriend AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Charot o Harot

**Author's Note:**

> Minseoooook!

“Charot o Harot.” Tumaas ang kilay ng ating bida na si Kai ng marinig ang title ng mini game ni Suho, ang resident host ng talk show kung saan guest si Kai.

“Hindi ba ako maiissue nito?” Pabirong tanong ng bida, his playful tone accompanied by a chuckle.

Suho explained the rules to him. It’s simple. Sa bawat litrato na lalabas sa screen, Jongin would choose between Charot and Harot. _Charot_ if tropa lamang or _Harot_ if and only if, type niyang jowain. Totropahin or Jojowain but binigyan lamang ng mas catchy na title.

The audience, na mostly ay miyembro ng fansclub ni Kai, cheered loudly, yung iba ay kinilig pa. The celebrity laughed alongside with them.

“Okay, first..” Sabay na tumingin sa LED screen ang host at ang guest upang tingnan ang nasa litrato. “Lee Taemin.” Napa smirk si Suho, halatang tinutukso ang kanyang guest na kanya ding pinsan. “So Lee Taemin? Charot o Harot?” Literal na nanindig ang balahibo ni Kai, he shivered kaya the audience laughed.

“Taemin? Incest. Definitely NO! Charot charot yan!”

“May mga nagsasabing naging jowa mo si Taemin, rumors say na on and off ang relasyon ninyo-”

“Kuya eeew! Taemin is well, we don’t really show it on cam pero alam ng fans namin that we are good friends. He’s my bestfriend in the showbiz world. He’s a great guy though, kaya Charot.” At tila hindi nakuntento sa naging sagot, Kai looked straight to the camera. “Charot. Hanggang tropa lamang.”

“Well-” Napahinto si Suho and brushed it away. “Let’s move on to the next one then.” Cue iyon upang lumipat sa susunod na slide show ang screen.

This time, sumeryoso ang mukha ng artista, he clears his throat before leaning back sa couch na inuupuan and averted his gaze. He looks at the crowd, eyes searching for a specific someone but failed so he brings his eyes kay Suho na ngayon ay patuloy na naka smirk, the devious smirk urges Kai to kick the older boy.

But they’re live on a national television.

“Xi Luhan? Charot o Harot?” Xi Luhan, a Chinese fashion designer who hinted multiple times sa kanyang personal at public sns account that he and Kim Kai are exclusively dating.

Ang mga issue na iyon ay pinabulaanan ng mga fans ng artista ngunit both Kim Kai and the management kept their silence about the issue, neither denying nor claiming the dating rumors.

“Charot. He’s a good friend.”

“Sure ba?” Kai faked a laugh and clicks his tongue.

“Charot..” He repeated at sana this time, Suho would take the hint to move on sa susunod na slide show.

“Alright, Xi Luhan, Charot!” Suho beams and waited for the next picture.

Every picture, every photograph that came next, Charot at tanging charot ang naging sagot ng artista. Lahat ng nasa pictures are either na-link na sa artista or sikat na hottest stars.

Mabilis na natapos ang show, Kai thanked everyone who watched at nagpasalamat sa production team who made it possible na makapag-guest siya sa hottest talk show ng bayan.

Pagkatapos ng live show, dumiretso si Kai sa backstage upang magpasalamat sa mga staff, sincerely thanking everyone and humbly praised the staff a job well done. When the coast is clear, nagpa-alam na ang artista upang ito ay makauwi na.

Malapit ng matapos ang live interview ni Kai ng maistorbo si Kyungsoo ng isang tawag mula sa kanyang mama. Bilang mabait na anak, hindi pinalagpas ng tatlong ring ay sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. He walked pass through the audience at tumungo sa hallway ng studio kung saan tahimik at merong privacy.

Upang mapabilis ang usapan, umo-o lamang si Kyungsoo sa mahabang diskusyon ng kanyang ina and told her he’d call her back sapagkat nasa kalagitnaan siya ng isang emergency meeting.

_Emergency meeting._

Kyungsoo works as a pharmacist sa isang sikat na Pharmacy chain sa bansa, _part time,_ at full time Kim Kai fanboy slash fanclub vice president. Fanboy siya, yes, partly, kinda, lowkey, not really, it’s complicated.

Anyways, no matter how much Kyungsoo asked his mom na kailangan na niyang patayin ang tawag patuloy parin ang kanyang mama. _‘Pero gusto ng tatay mo ng simpleng handaan kaya umuwi kayo ni nonoy!’_ Sa mahabang litaniya ng ina niya, ito lang ang rumehistro sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo at nagmistulang hangin ang mga kasunod na habilin nito.

“Ma, tatawagan kita mamaya pag-uwi ko sa apartment.” Upang hindi na humaba ang usapan, agad ng tinapos ni Kyungsoo ang tawag kahit nasa kalagitnaan pa ng pagsasalita ang ina nito.

Dapat ay papasok ng studio si Kyungsoo ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan.

“Kuya Soo! Tapos na! Sayang at hindi mo napanood ang huling part ng show!” Bago pa makapagsalita si Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, ang president ng fansclub, linked his arm with Kyungsoo and lead the latter out of the studio.

Since official fanclub sila, they have free access sa studio but instead of bugging the tired celebrity sa parking lot, napag-desisyonan ng club na dumiretso na lamang sa isang Samgyupsal resto kung saan nagpa reserve si Kai. Birthday ni Baekhyun at ang artista mismo ang nagpakain para sa mga masugid niyang tagahanga, bilang pasasalamat.

Magkatabi ang natural na madaldal na si Baekhyun at ang tahimik na si Kyungsoo, ang birthday celebrant ay kinikilig parin sa birthday cake na natanggap galing mismo sa ate ng idolo niya habang sa gilid niya ay nangangalumbaba na ang lasing na si Kyungsoo, tahimik na pinapanood ang _Charot o Harot_ segment na kanyang namiss sa official youtube channel ng talkshow.

_“Queen Krystal Jung! Charot o Harot!” Hindi maalis ni Kai ang paningin mula sa screen, Kyungsoo noticed._

Well, it’s not a secret sa fandom nila that Kai was infatuated sa Ice Princess ng industriya.

_“Soojung..” Napa lipbite si Kai habang ang paningin ay nasa litrato parin ng dalaga. “Ha-” Sumunod ang malakas na tilian ng audience, at sigurado si Kyungsoo na sumakit ang tenga niya sa lakas ng tili ni Jongdae. “Harot?”_

Hindi na tinapos ni Kyungsoo ang pinapanood at tsaka ibinalik kay Jongdae ang cellphone nito. Namumula na si Kyungsoo, nakailang shot na ng soju at lightheaded na din. He can barely feel his lips and he’s quick to realize that he’s reached his alcohol limit.

“Uuwi na ako.” He simply said and everyone bid their goodbye. Walang nag-attempt na pigilan siya because knowing him for eight years, what Kyungsoo wants is what Kyungsoo gets.

“Hey, kakatapos niyo lang ba?” Ito ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo pagkapasok niya ng apartment at isang pares ng mainit na braso ang sumakop sa kanyang katawan.

Before he could utter a response, Kyungsoo felt a warm kiss atop his head. That one kiss washes away all the drunkenness in him.

Napa pikit si Kyungsoo, pouted against the embrace at mariing itinulak ang lalaki upang makawala sa nakakapang hinang yakap.

Kyungsoo walked inside, dumiretso ito sa banyo sapagkat kanina pa siya nagpipigil. He forgot to close the door kaya while minding his business, he felt another presence behind him.

“Napadami inom mo? Lasing ka? You want me to make you a glass of honeywater?” Before Kyungsoo could reject the offer, he was suddenly left alone sa loob ng banyo.

He shakes his head at naghugas ng kamay.

Pagkalabas ng banyo, he was greeted by a sweet smile and a warm glass of his comfort drink. He smiled drunkenly at tinanggap iyon. He didn’t drink it until he reaches the couch and landed sa isang matipunong dibdib.

“Akala ko uumagahin ka, knowing Baekhyun he won’t stop hanggang he’s drunk dead.”

“Mmmmmh.” Kyungsoo hums at maingat na inilapag ang baso sa center table, keeping his hands available. “Noy, I have a question.” Bunga ng kalasingan, nagsimula ng maglakbay ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. He let it roam sa hubad na dibdib ng lalaking kayakap niya.

“Hmmm? Ano yun?” Kinuha ng lalaki ang palad ni Kyungsoo and planted a chaste kiss doon.

“Gusto mo ba si Krystal?”

“Krystal? Bakit mo natanong?”

“Sabi mo kasi harot, diba kung harot jojowain!” Lasing na si Kyungsoo, labas na ang sakit sa dibdib. “Akala ko crush lang, paghanga. Tsk.” Jongin can’t help but smile, ang cute ng lasing niyang bestfriend.

“I have a gift for you.” Pag-iiba ni Jongin at may dinukot mula sa bulsa ng hoodie niyang nakapatong sa dulo ng couch kung saan sila naka cuddle.

Kyungsoo accepts the gift, inayos ang upo at pagkabukas ng box, nanlaki ang kanyang mata sa bumungad. Isang silver necklace with a bear and penguin pendant.

“Nonoy,” Sa dinami ng regalong natanggap mula sa bestfriend, hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa regalo.

“I mentioned sa interview with Gucci that I want a bear and penguin pendant and that came yesterday. Busy tayong pareho sa work kaya ngayon ko lang nabigay. Did you like it?” Hindi parin mawala sa necklace ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, ganoon din ang baba ni Jongin na nasa balikat lang ng bestfriend.

Kyungsoo’s jealousy is long forgotten, lumilipad ang utak niya sa kalawakan dahil sa sorpresa na natanggap.

“Gucci? Ibig sabihin-”

“That’s personalized,” Jongin smiled and laughed ng lumaki lalo ang bilugang mata ng bestfriend niya. “And only you and I ang meron nito.”

That’s when Kyungsoo managed to look at Jongin, he’s damned realizing na gusto niyang halikan sa labi ang bestfriend, but he can’t, ayaw niyang sirain ang labingpitong taong pagkakaibigan.

“Jongin-”

“Bakit seryoso? Akala ko ba Nonoy?” Nakuha pang magbiro ni Jongin sa kaibigan kahit ang puso niya ay kumakabog, tila may isang milyong kabayo na kumakarera sa loob.

Walang naisagot si Kyungsoo and Jongin took the necklace from the former’s hold. He unhooked it at isinuot sa leeg ng bestfriend and during the process, hindi mawala sa maputi at makinis na balat ang paningin ng artista.

“Jongin-” Mabilis ang mga sumunod na pangyayari when Kyungsoo plunges himself sa katawan ni Jongin, hugging the celebrity sa kanyang leeg tackling him to the couch. “Salamat, salamat.”

The celebrity laughed and pulled Kyungsoo closer, as if merong distansya na pumapagitan sa kanilang maiinit na katawan.

“Ofcourse, you’re my Kyungie and I’m your Nonoy.” He smiled at kahit nasa loob parin sila sa label na _bestfriends_ , si Jongin parin ang pinakamasayang lalaki sa mundo, having to hold Kyungsoo warmly and having the privilege of making him smile. It’s enough for Jongin. Sa ngayon.

He could only wish that Kyungsoo would read it, that Kyungsoo would see his message.

“Thank you Nonoy ko!”

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Kyungsoo is physically tired. Hindi pa man nakakauwi ang mga kamag-anak niyang dumayo mula sa malalayong lugar upang makipagbirthday lamang kay Papa Do, ay napahiga na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama.

Thinking he isn’t needed anymore, especially at nandoon si Jongin, ang bestfriend niyang isa sa mga sikat na artista sa bansa ay nasa salas upang i-entertain ang mga bisita, he decided to rest.

Nakatingin sa kisame si Kyungsoo, nagdedemand man ng pahinga ang katawan subalit gising parin ang utak niya.

Since he got the necklace, naging habit na nito ang himasin ang pendant kapag siya ay tulala. He shakes his head at kinuha sa bulsa ang cellphone, checking if tinext na siya ni Jongin upang iligtas sa makukulit at masiyahing kamag-anak ni Kyungsoo.

Empty, walang text or missed call from the celebrity kaya upang pampaantok, Kyungsoo opened his youtube app.

Trending parin ang _Charot o Harot_ Kim Kai episode sa trend list kaya ito ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo. He clicked it, hindi pala niya natapos ang episode na iyon.

Habang naglo-load ang video, he jumped to the time kung saan siya huminto sapagkat sayang ang oras, okay? When honestly, curious si Kyungsoo sa feelings ni Jongin kay Krystal.

_“Soojung? Ha? Harot?” Tumawa ng malakas si Kai at kanyang nasipa ang pinsan na si Suho. “Charot lang, charot. Well, I have a hunch na magchacharot ako sa mga susunod na pictures.”_

_“It means you like someone? And that someone isn’t from the showbiz world?” Suho asked with a knowing tone and brows raised, lips curled up into a knowing smirk._

_Kai calmed down and cleared his throat, nagpapalitan parin sila ng pinsan nito ng ngiti, mata ay nag-uusap, more likely, Suho is mentally teasing his cousin._

_Kai wiggled his brows, confirming Suho’s question._

_“Lahat charot kasi sa iisa lang haharot! Kim Kai!”_

At muli, Kyungsoo failed to finish the nine minute long video na may mahigit limang milyong views na.

Jongin is inlove with someone at walang idea si Kyungsoo about it because the latter hasn’t told him anything.

He laid there, thinking who could it be. Naunang pumasok sa utak ni Kyungsoo was Baekhyun. He’s Jongin’s favorite fan kaya the celebrity spoils him, but Kyungsoo doubts his guess, if Jongin likes Baekhyun bakit he’s not showing any interest na mapalapit dito.

“Ah tangina, sino ba kasi?” He groans in frustration at muli, unconsciously ay napahawak ito sa pendant ng suot na kwintas. He brings it to the air and eyed it curiously, like he’s looking for an answer from it.

And right then, tila narinig ng langit ang kanyang panalangin he noticed something, sa likod ng pendant it has something engraved in it.

_“I love you, Kyungsoo.”_

Apat na salita ngunit sapat na kay Kyungsoo ang mensaheng iyon.

Marching on his feet, halos liparin na ng lalaki ang salas mula sa kwarto niya. Even ignoring his uncle’s voice calling him habang ang mata niya ay nakatutok sa iisang tao lamang.

Jongin _Nonoy_ Kim, ang Nonoy niya, ang lalaking nag mamay-ari sa puso niya. The mentioned man is seated on the couch, kids swarming around him as they play around.

Jongin is laughing happily and Kyungsoo think he’s the most handsome man existing at that lifetime.

“Jongin..” He called his name to get his attention. Jongin looked at him.

“Ah, finally, are you saving me-” Kyungsoo is quick to pull Jongin’s collar and smashes their lips together.

Everyone gasped in shock pero some are taking videos, _for blackmail purposes._ Subalit bago pa makahalik pabalik si Jongin, Kyungsoo pulls away.

“I love you too..” Jongin smiled, finally getting the answer he longed to hear. “Mahal kita Nonoy..” Throwing every inhibitions, Jongin wrapped his arm sa bewang ni Kyungsoo and pulls him until they’re chest to chest.

“You saw?”

“I saw.”

“Okay then..” Is all Jongin could say before claiming Kyungsoo’s lips.

It’s soft and sweet, Kyungsoo’s lips, just like how Jongin imagined it to taste like.

**_EPILOGUE_ **

****

****

****

****

****

Nakasimangot si Kyungsoo ng pumasok sa opisina ng kanilang fans club. He had planned to cuddle with Jongin for the rest of the weekend sapagkat kakauwi lang ng bansa ng kasintahan nito galing sa isang fashion show sa Milan when he received Baekhyun’s message para sa isang emergency meeting.

“Bakit?” Ito ang bungad ni Kyungsoo sa presidente nila na masamang tingin ang itinatapon sa direksyon niya.

Tigre si Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo ang kalaban.

“Anong bakit? Hoy bakla ka mag explain ka nga.” Pagka-upo ni Kyungsoo sa usual spot ay inabot sa kanya ni Jongdae ang isang folder.

He opened it and was surprised ng makita ang mga printed out na screenshots ng latest instagram post ng kanilang idolo, the one and only Kim Kai.

“Umamin ka nga Kyungsoo..” Masakit man ang tingin ni Baekhyun, hindi naman naapektuhan si Kyungsoo. Maybe Baekhyun and the rest of the member ng fanclub are head over heels kay Jongin but what they feel for him is purely adoration, _paghanga._

Idol-fan and nothing romantic.

Kyungsoo is literally jaw dropped ng makita ang pictures, it’s his lips pababa and with a heart emoji as a caption. Hindi man kita ang buong mukha, Baekhyun and his fanclub friends could tell that it’s him.

“Syota mo ba si Jongin?” Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Kelan pa? Paano? Diba nasa pact natin na huwag maiinlab? Anong nangyari? Ha? Nahihilo ako.”

“Virgin ka pa ba? Masarap ba talaga?” Ani naman ni Jongdae.

Akmang sasagot na si Kyungsoo ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan, isang ulo ng isang pogi at fresh na Kim Kai ang lumusot at ng pumasok, may dala itong tatlong box ng Krispy Kreme.

“Hi.” Simpleng bati niya sa mga nagulat na miyembro ng fansclub.

“K-Kai..” Iyon lamang ang tanging nasabi ni Baekhyun bago ito tuluyang mawalan ng malay.


End file.
